A demister is a device disposed to remove liquid droplets entrained in a gas stream. Vane-type demisters and mesh-type demisters are known in the art. In prior art it is known from e.g. documents GB 2 165 466 A and GB 1 421 165 to install a demister inside a cyclonic droplet separation tower of a wet-type gas scrubber. The problem with this type of demister installation is that the demister is difficult to remove for maintenance and/or for cleaning.
There is also a constant need to improve the cleaning efficiency of existing gas scrubbers while the emission standards are tightened. Therefore, there is a need for an easy and quick method for modifying an existing gas scrubber to improve its cleaning efficiency.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to alleviate the problems described above.